


The Blessings of Liberty

by yuletide_archivist



Category: American Girls: Felicity - Various Authors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1624148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Edward Merriman gave his word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blessings of Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> Much love and thanks to Lily for help with all the 18th century details!
> 
> Written for boosette

 

 

I. A More Perfect Union 

_Summer 1764_

"I will."

Edward thought perhaps that after the vows were spoken his heart would cease trying to beat out of his breast. Instead his blood tide seemed louder, more tumultuous than ever before threatening to deafen him as it roared in his ears. Which was no mean feat considering the din of music and gaiety of the wedding feast.

Yet still his chest seemed far too small, so much so that he could barely partake of the cakes and wine. His breath seemed stolen from his lungs, he could scarcely speak more than a simple "Aye." 

And then just as his sister-in-law Mary cheered for finding the nutmeg, Martha took his hand in hers. The warmth from that simple contact burned through him, an blaze born from the plain clasp of hands. The heat suffused his cheeks further when Martha gazed upon him with July blue eyes and whispered,

"I love you, dear husband."

As a wave breaking upon shore, realization washed through his mind. It was never a matter of his chest being too small. 

This was simply the first time his heart was overflowing. 

II. Our Posterity 

_Spring 1765_

The morning dawned hazy, the spring fog unfurling down Williamsburg streets as though it were welcome. Taken as a whole the effect was disquieting, as if naught existed beyond the windows of the Merriman home. A notion that may have once seemed cozy to the young couple who lived there yet seemed ominous this morn.

Martha had been in childbed since the previous evening and the hours grew grimmer. The midwife attempted to send Edward away and he would hear none of it. Instead he paced the parlor, having been chased away from the hall outside the bedchamber, his thoughts focused solely on mother and child. 

If the babe would only arrive safely! With each stroke of the clock, his concern mounted and he recalled the deaths of his own grandmother and aunt in childbed. Martha had been hale these past months with child, why were there presently such complications? No tobacco leaf to smoke or ale to drink could dull his mounting fears. 

A score of years seemed to crawl by in the space of a day. At long, long last he heard a wailing cry and made a mad dash to the bedchamber. The scene within made relief flood through his very soul. Martha was weary and wan though radiant in happiness. And in her arms, barely more than a shock of ginger hair and blinking green eyes, was their child. 

"Edward, meet your daughter," his wife said with a sleepy smile. 

"A beauty like her mother," he replied softly. "And a harbinger of happiness." 

At this the infant gave a healthy howl and tried to stir in her swaddling clothes. 

"A boisterous harbinger to be sure!" laughed Edward. "And a troublemaker from the looks of it!"

"Such nonsense, Edward! She'll grow up to fine gentlewoman."

"If nothing else she shall grow up to be happy, I'll make sure of it," Edward vowed. "She is our felicity."

"`Felicity' then in name and deed."

III. Provide for the Common Defence 

_Autumn 1778_

The smell of wet leaves and smoke filled his nostrils, better than the sour iron of blood though it was an undercurrent. Soaked linen chafed against his skin, an irritating tickle all the more peculiar amidst the tide of pain. More than a few ribs broken by last count, inhaling and exhaling was torture now. True he had been wounded more grievously during his service years, but then there had been other soldiers and a doctor. Here they would be lucky to be found by anyone helpful in the aftermath of the skirmish going on in the woods.

"There is a fair chance we might not return home," Benjamin's half-whispered words caught him off guard. The apprentice was pale from the pain of a broken arm and looked grimmer than Edward had ever seen him. 

"I'll not have you speak so, did we not give our word that we would return home?"

"Aye, to Missus Merriman and Felicity and the children."

"Did you not give me your word that you would serve out the remainder of your apprenticeship?"

"Aye, sir."

"And are we not men of honor?"

"Aye," Ben shut his yes and the corners of his mouth twitched into a half-smile. "Edward Merriman would never let the Lord take him ere he kept his promise."

"Never a truer word spoken. We'll be out of these woods soon, Benjamin." 

"We'll keep our word."

IV. Establish Justice 

_Autumn 1782_

Walking back from the courthouse, Edward thought it was perhaps wrong of him to have the papers drawn up without conferring with Martha. On the other hand, he had needed to do this. It was a promise he had made to himself during the war and he intended to keep it, even if his beloved wife might not agree. 

When he stepped into his store, he knew he made the right decision.

"Lissie, is Marcus about?"

"He's in the stockroom with Ben, Father," Felicity answered. "The new shipment arrived while you were gone."

"Thank you, Lissie."

In the stock room, more crowded than ever with the increasing crates and barrels of goods, Benjamin and Marcus were taking inventory of the new shipment. 

"Marcus, a word if you please."

"Yes, sir," Marcus replied, pausing from his task.

"Should I take my leave?" inquired his apprentice.

"If you so choose, Ben. While the matter is primarily between Marcus and myself, you may stay if you wish."

Edward handed one of the documents he had been carrying to Marcus, who gave him a questioning look.

"Virginia has recently legislated in favor of private manumissions," he began. "I had the paperwork drawn up for you and Rose."

A parade of emotions flashed on Marcus' normally solemn face, but the last one was the most poignant; hope.

"Sir?"

"This war was fought for independence, so that no man may be bound to another against his will. The promises and duties that a man undertakes should be of his own volition, and to that end I can no longer condone slavery in my household."

"Thank you, Mr. Merriman," was Marcus' grave repy.

"You are a good and honorable man, Marcus."

"As are you, Mr. Merriman." 

V. Domestic Tranquility

_Winter 1784_

"I will."

He watched with pride as his daughter and Benjamin exchanged their own marital vows. How swiftly time passed! It seemed like only yesterday that he and Martha had wed and yet it would be all too soon that Nan, William, and Polly would have their own turns at the altar. 

Their family had weathered the war and now in the wake of the new country's birth were fashioning new lives for themselves. Williamsburg trade had slowed and shifted once the capital moved to Richmond, and Edward and family could only move with it. Richmond was not as dear to them as Williamsburg, but soon became home as many of their friends and acquaintances made the move as well. 

And now there was a new and larger store, one whose sign was to be repainted first thing tomorrow morning to read _Merriman & Sons_.

For now though he took Martha's hand in his own and silently reaffirmed his oath once more to keep his family safe and happy until the end of his days. Though really, it was hard to imagine being any happier than he was now.

But he might like to be proven wrong. 

 


End file.
